Penggemar Rahasia?
by Azusa Vermillion
Summary: Erza adalah gadis paling cantik di sekolahnya. Hingga suatu hari, Erza mendapat sebuah surat dari orang yang tak dikenal!
1. Chapter 1

Penggemar rahasia?

Aku Erza Scarlet. Sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, aku sering dikirim surat surat aneh dari seseorang yang tak kuketahui siapa. Anehnya, dia itu selalu mendukungku. Dia tau apa yang aku lakukan. Kalau aku bosan, pasti datang surat darinya entah menanyakan apa. Aku merasa memiliki seorang sahabat pena. Inilah sedikit surat yang kudapat darinya...

Someone : Hai : ) Kamu jangan sedih terus donk. Aku jadi ikutan sedih nih. Kamu harus lebih kuat donk. Jangan karena "dia" kamu jadi sedih. Kamu harus kuat. Masih banyakkan temanmu di sini. Keep fighting! ^^

Erza : Hai : ) Makasih ya. Tapi kalau boleh tau, kamu itu siapa sih. Aku pengen ketemu sama kamu. Kamu baik banget. Terus, kok kamu tau banyak tentang aku? Hehe.. Jadi penasaran :D

Someone : Aduh, aku juga lupa aku siapa. Yang pasti aku suka sama kamu, tentunya sebagai sahabat. Semoga aja suatu saat kita bisa bertemu tatap muka. Aku juga pengen membeberkan aku siapa. Tapi,, sesuatu menahanku. Maaf ya ^^"

Erza : Ga apa kok. Boleh tau gak, kamu cowok atau cewek?

Someone : Maaf Itu juga rahasia. Hehe.

Erza : Ah iya, gak apa apa kok :D

Kadang seperti itu..

Tapi juga pernah aku dikirim surat seperti ini..

Someone : Hyaaa.. Sabar Erza! Itu cowok emang gak pantas buat kamu. Untuk apa kamu mencintai dia yang telah melukai hatimu. Huh! Rasanya pengen kudamprat dia! Seandainya aku bisa! Kamu harus mencari yang lebih baik. Putus saja! Aku tidak setuju kamu dengan dia! Pokoknya aku gak mau tau! Kamu ga boleh sama diaaaa XO

Hahaha.. Kadang aku senang mendapat surat darinya..

Dia baik banget menurutku, pengen kujadiin sahabat pena pokoknya

Seperti biasa, hari ini dia mengirimiku surat

Aku membawa surat itu skolah

"Surat lagi neng?" tanya bibi di rumahku

"Iya nih, Bi" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Kayaknya dia baik ya kalau bibi lihat lho" kata bibi sambil membereskan pekarangan rumahku

"Iya, Bi. Aku pergi dulu ya" senyumku. Aku pindah ke Indonesia saat berumur 5 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama Bi Mina karena orang tuaku sudah bercerai. Malah sudah menikah lagi. Hmm, tapi aku sudah terbiasa

"Iya neng. Hati-hati ya" kata Bibi

Aku berjalan ke arah skolahku..

"Hei, Erza!" panggil seseorang di belakangku

"Natsu?"

"Kaget ya? Hehe.. Kamu ke sekolah'kan? Pergi bareng ya"

"Iya"

"Surat lagi?"

"Iya nih.." senyumku

"Hahaha.. Fansmu ya? Kamu cantik sih" katanya

"Iih.. Gak kok. Tapi, thanks ya" jawabku salting

"Isinya apa, Nih?"

"Emm.. sebentar"

Erza membuka suratnya ternyata isinya..


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomenasai untuk chap sebelumnya! .**

**Nah! Chap ini mungkin hanya di perpanjang sedikit!**

**Azu masih termasuk author junior! Belum professional!**

**Dan gomenasai juga karena kelamaan update! Soalnya, masih gak tau cara update sih!**

**So Happy Reading Minna-san!**

Penggemar Rahasia?

Pairing: Erza. S

Genre: Drama

Rated: T

Warning: Kalau menurut anda-anda semua tidak seru, maka jangan di baca! Mengandung OOC, GaJe, Typo, dll T.T

* * *

(Erza POV)

Aku membuka suratnya ternyata isinya..

**Someone : Hello.. Sadar diri donk.. Sok sok banget lu di depan cowok gue. Lu udah pasti tau donk siapa! Jellal! Huh! Pokoknya jangan deket dan jangan sok deket sama cowok gue lagi! Dasar cewek gak tau malu!**

Aku pucat. Aku hanya kaku memegang surat itu.

Kenapa dia tau aku suka sama Jellal!?

Natsu di sebelahku langsung mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

"Hei, Erza!? Gak usah dipikirkan. Ini hanya surat iseng'kan?" kata Natsu.

"Emm.. Iya" anggukku. Selama ini, aku hanya mendapat surat dukungan bukan surat teror seperti ini.

"Cih.. Dasar orang gila.. Udah, Yuk kita jalan. Ntar telat" kata Natsu menarikku. Aku mengikuti langkahnya.

"Selama ini.. Aku gak pernah punya musuh. Tapi, kenapa ada orang yang mengirim surat seperti ini!? Lagian, siapa ya yang mengirimnya? Setauku, Jellal juga tidak punya cewek. Aku benar-benar bingung" kataku mulai tenang.

"Hahaha.. Itu pasti orang yang iri denganmu. Sudah, tak usah dipikirkan"

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab.

"aku pengen tau mukanya Jellal kayak gimana! Katanya ganteng! Tapi, gantengan aku sih" candanya.

Tapi, aku masih terdiam. Pikiranku melayang.

"Aku beli minum sebentar ya. Kamu tunggu disini saja" katanya berlari ke arah warung dekat sekolah.

Aku menungguinya.

Sepertinya dia tau kalau aku ingin sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali.

"Ini minumanmu" katanya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral. Aku mengambil air itu dan meneguknya.

"Makasih ya" ucapku tersenyum.

"Iya"

* * *

**Sesampai di sekolah..**

"Hai, Erza!" sapa Lucy, sahabatku.

"Hai juga" sapaku.

"Jalan sama Natsu? Ehem.. Sebenarnya kamu cocok lho sama dia" candanya.

"Ugh! Gak kok"

"Ya sudah, aku balik ke kursi dulu. Bentar lagi, Laxus Sensei'kan mau masuk. Bisa bisa aku kena hukum lagi."

"Sip deh!"

Lucy balik ke kursinya..

* * *

**Istirahat..**

"Erzaaaaaaaaaa! Temenin aku ke kantin donk!" ajak Lucy.

"Emm.. Males ah.. Ramai..." tolakku.

"Yah.. Plisssss!"

"Ya udah deh..."

Sebenarnya, aku males ke kantin karna kami sering diganggu sama anak cowok.

Maklumlah, aku itu tonim alias tomboy feminim. Lucy juga gitu.

Makanya, kami bisa akrab. Lucy sangat mudah berteman dengan cewek.

Kalau aku sih agak susah, aku emang gak betah sama cewek-cewek.

Menurutku ya, cewek itu gampang ngambek.. cowok sih jarang deh kayaknya.

Seperti biasa, anak cowok mulai mengganggu kami..

"Ea ea ea" seorang anak cowok yang gak lain adalah Natsu sudah mulai mengganggu kami. Teman-temannya mengikuti.. Uwaa! Dari 3 orang jadi lebih dari 10 orang! Bayangin deh!

"Tuh'kan.. Mulai lagi" ucapku pada Lucy yang asik makan. Aku yang hanya menemaninya mulai panas. Di kelas, aku sangat terkenal dalam hal pukul-memukul (tapi, aku bukan berandalan). Jadi, pada takluk kalau udah kupukul. Tapi, kadang ada yang gak juga sih.

"Aww" teriak Natsu sambil menjauh. Aduh! Susah deh ya kalau 10+ vs 1!? Gak adil banget'kan! Aku hanya sendiri, Lucy biasa juga bantuin tapi sekarang dia lagi makan. Terpaksa sendiri deh.. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menunggu mereka pergi.

Sepulang sekolah biasa aku sudah sampai di depan laptopku tercinta.

Aku membuka facebookku. 2 friend request 3 message 10 notifications.

Kubuka friend request-ku. Hmm!? Ternyata, teman sekolahku.

Tumben saja karna yang add itu cewek. Biasanya gengsi. Haha

Selanjutnya notifications. Kubuka sebuah grup bernama "Gila Rame-Rame"

Seperti biasa, komentar dari member grup itu membuatku tertawa

Lalu, aku beralih ke message

* * *

_-**Lucy [[offline]]**_

**_Lucy:_**

_Za! ke sekolah dong!_

Sepi nih.. Ga ada temen

**_Erza:_**

Lah!? Iyalah sepi

Orang udah pulang XD

* * *

-**_Alzack [[offline]]_**

**_Alzack:_**

Gimana kabarmu, Za?

Kapan nih liburan ke Jepang?

Udah rindu nih!

**_Erza:_**

Alzaaaaaack!

Lama ya kita gak ketemu,

Mungkin nanti kenaikan kelas.

Aku juga rindu sama kamu.

Gimana kabar Bisca?

Udah jadian belum? Hehe...

* * *

Aku beralih ke messageku yang terakhir.

Dari temen FBku ternyata,

di FBku memang banyak orang yang tak kuketahui.

* * *

_-**Gray [[online]]**_

**_Gray:_**

Hai!

**_Erza:_**

Hai

**_Gray:_**

Erza, curhat dong!

_**Erza:**_

boleh.

_**Gray:**_

rasanya, semenjak kedatangan 2 murid baru itu, kayak ada yang sering ngikutin aku deh...

_**Erza:**_

hahaha! tabah aja... Nanti juga gak bakal ngikutin kamu lagi!

**_Gray:_**

yaaah... Malah ngetawain lagi!

oh iya, Kamu single'kan?

**_Erza:_**

Iya sih

**_Gray:_**

y udah...

**_Erza:_**

Emang kenapa?

**_Gray:_**

Aku

suka kamu! dari SD aku suka kamu!

**_Erza:_**

Hmm, aku jawabnya besok-besok saja ya. Aku mau off dulu. Bye!

**_Gray:_**

Bye :)

* * *

"Aishh.. Jawab apa ya!" batinku. Sebenarnya, aku gak tega nolaknya. Tapi, gimana ya. Dia itu sepupu temenku. Kan gak enak juga sama sepupunya. Aduh, jadi pusing.

* * *

_-**Lucy [[online]]**_

**_Lucy:_**

Erza! Temenin donk!

**_Erza:_**

Lucyyyyyy.. Mau curhat donk!

**_Lucy:_**

Kenapa?

**_Erza:_**

Besok kuceritain di skolah. Datangnya lebih cepat yaaaaaaaaa...

**_Lucy:_**

Ya sudah.. Sip deh!

* * *

**Esoknya di sekolah...  
**

"Ada apa sih, Za? Katanya mau curhat." tanya Lucy.

"Huwaaa,, Lucy.. Masa kemaren si Gray nembak gue..." kataku dengan nada galau.

"Gyahahhaa.. Srius lu?" Lucy malah ngakak gak jelas.

"Jahat banget sih lu.. Gue harus jawab apa cobaaaaaaaaa?" rengekku.

"Idih.. Jawab aja, kalau elu suka ya diterima kalau enggak ya tolak aja. Masa lu mau pacaran sama orang yang gak lu suka?" kata Lucy.

"Gak segampang ucapan lo!" kataku kesal.

"Hahaa.. Udah.. Pikir-pikir aja dulu!" kata Lucy menenangkan.

"Iya"

**Skip Time...**

Pulang sekolah aku membuka facebookku.

1 message 3 notifications

Kubuka notifku dulu, isinya hanya komentar-komentar gak penting di fotoku.

Malas menjawab, kubiarkan saja dulu. Entar kalau ada mood aja deh

Aku beralih ke messageku.. Ternyata..

Kubuka notifku dulu, isinya hanya komentar-komentar gak penting di fotoku.

Malas menjawab, kubiarkan saja dulu. Entar kalau ada mood aja deh

Aku beralih ke messageku.. Ternyata..

* * *

**-Gray[[online]]**

**_Gray:_**

Sudah kamu pikirkan?

**_Erza:_**

Kasih aku waktu ya? 2 hari lagi

**_Gray:_**

Kalau gak mau juga gapapa. Ya sudah

**_Erza:_**

Aku off dulu ya. Bye

* * *

Segera kututup chat itu.

Aku beralih ke HPku.

"Hmm, ada pesan. Dari siapa yah?" batinku, aku membuka pesan itu.

**_Mystogan:_**

Hai, Za! Lagi apa nih?

**_Erza:_**

Ada deh.. Kepo banget :p

**_Mystogan:_**

Mikirin aku ya?

**_Erza:_**

Idih idih.. GR abis lu

**_Mystogan:_**

Hahaha.. Oh iya, gue mau pergi dulu.

Nanti sms lagi deh ya..

Bye!

**_Erza:_**

Oke. Byee...

* * *

Aku mematikan HPku..

Hmm.. Peduli banget deh..

Aku membanting HPku ke kasur

Aku malas melakukan apa-apa

Jadi, aku mengajak Lucy ke mal

* * *

_Percakapan telepon :_

_Lucy : Hah!? Ke ciputra? Ngapain lo? Ooh, dah mulai centil ya lu sekarang.. Ahahaha!_

_Erza : Apaan sih lo.. Ga banget deh.. __Gue mau curhat._

_Lucy : Yaudah sih.. __Curhatnya disini aja.. Ga perlu ke mal. Bayar ongkos!_

_Erza: Ayo donk.. Please, Lucy! Ntar gue traktir crepes deh!_

_Lucy : Ya elah.. Nyogok yah luuuuuuu.. Yaudah deh.. Tapi, lu jemput gue ya._

_Erza : Oke sip.._

* * *

"Kemana, neng?" tanya Bi Mina.

"Ini lho, Bi. Ada janji sama temen ke mal ciputra." jawabku.

"Ooh, teman neng yang jemput?" tanya Bi Mina lagi.

"Oh iya! Janjinya kan aku yang jemput. Tunggu bentar deh, Bi!" aku berlari masuk ke dalam. Aku menelepon adik angkatku tercinta.

* * *

_Sho : Ada apa, Erza-nee? Tumben Nee-chan nelpon ada apa-apanya nih..._

_Erza: Sho baik dehhhhhh.. Pinjam supirnya donk.. Anterin ke ciputra..._

_Sho : *diam sejenak* Gimana yah.._

_Erza: Please Sho! Sho kan baik ke nee-chan...  
_

_Sho : Emang ngapain ke ciputra?_

_Erza: Nee-chan mau main sama temen!  
_

_Sho : Ya udah.. Nanti Pak Ujo kesana.. __Tapi, gak ditunggu lho.. Pulangnya aja nelepon lagi._

_Erza: Oke. Thanks, Sho!_

* * *

Aku pun segera menunggu di depan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Pak Ujo sudah sampai disana

"Mau kemana, Neng? Langsung ke ciputra?" tanya Pak Ujo.

"Emm, ke jalan ***** dulu, Pak. Mau jemput teman saya." jawabku.

"Oke."

* * *

_Aku menelepon Lucy dan.._

_Lucy : ERZAAAAAAAA... KAMU DIMANA?! AKU UDAH NUNGGU NIH DARI TADI!_

_Erza: Sabar Cy, sabar.. ini aku lagi di jalan.. Kamu tunggu di luar ya.. Udah mau sampai nih!  
_

_Lucy : Dasar! Kalau 5 menit lagi kamu gak sampai. Aku gak jadi ikut!_

_Erza: Iya iya.._

_Lucy : mematikan teleponnya.._

~.:| Skip Time |:.~

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Lucy, kulihat adik Lucy..

Akupun keluar dari mobil dan memasuki pekarangan rumah Lucy..

"Hai, Michel!" sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Erza-nee san ya? Wah, rindu banget sama Nee-san!" Michel melompat dan langsung memelukku.

"Hehe.. Kakakmu mana?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar. Dia lagi ke toilet kayaknya" kata Michel sambil berjalan ke belakang.

"Oke!"

Tiba-tiba..

"Lucy-Nee saaaaaaaaaan! Erza-nee san sudah datang nihhhh!" teriak Michel sekencang-kencangnya memanggil kakaknya.

"Michel! Jangan berisik ahhhhhh! Dasar! Sebentar yah, Za! Aku mau ambil air dulu!" kata Lucy sambil menutup mulut Michel, adiknya.

"Lepasin Nee-san!" Michel memberontak tapi tidak berhasil.

"Oke. Cepat ya, Cy!" kataku.

Lucy berlari ke arah dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah sampai di pintu.

"Oke. Let's go!" kata Lucy.

"Nee-san mau kemana?" tanya Michel. "Ikut donk!"

"Gimana nih, Za?" tanya Lucy padaku.

"Emm, Lucy Nee-san mau ke rumah sakit, mau cek kesehatan. Michel kalau ikut nanti di suntik lho sama dokter..." kataku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Iih.. Gamau ah! Michel gamau ikutttttttttttttt!" Michel langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

"Dasar anak kecil!" kata Erza sambil tertawa kecil melihat adiknya. "Elu emang top dah!" lanjutnya melihatku.

"Hehe.. Yaudah.. Yuk!"

~.:| Skip Time |:.~

Kami berdua langsung pergi ke mal ciputra..

Pak Ujo sudah balik ke rumah Sho, Adik angkatku itu..

"Mana janji lu? Katanya mau beliin crepes!" kata Lucy.

"Iya iya.. Makan aja lu cepet!" Ejekku.

"Huarus dong!" Balasnya.

"Kita duduk dulu yuk!" ajakku sambil menunjuk McD.

Kami pun pergi ke arah penjual crepes langganan kami..

Seperti biasa, aku memesan coklat keju dan Lucy coklat kacang..

Setelah membayar, kami duduk di McD sambil minum coca cola.

"Lucyyyy.. Tadi si Mystogan sms gue!" kataku sambil menggegam tangan sahabatku.

"Eeh, jangan pegang-pegang dong! Crepesnya entar ancur!"

"Ya elah.. Crepes aja..."

"Elu suka ya sama Mystogan?"

"Heh!?"

"Iya, lu suka sama Mystogan'kan? Ngaku deh lho!"

"Yee.. Kagaklah.. Gue hanya anggap dia sahabat kok!"

"Terus, lu kok sampe segitunya?"

"Yee.. Enggaklah."

Tiba-tiba, handphoneku berbunyi..

"Ada apa, Za?" tanya Lucy.

"Ada sms..." jawabku.

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Selesai! cerita yang sudah berabad-abad#plak! lebay!**

**okeh, cerita yang udah lama banget gak Azu lanjutin akhirnya muncul juga!**

**maaf, ceritanya bukannya tambah mendingan, malah tambah ancur dan gaje**


End file.
